Hermione Granger and the incidents of her eyebrows
by hermy-twin
Summary: hermione has a new power ron is shocked at this new discovery, but learns that it can be a very useful gift to have.the plan is in motion but problems occure in all plans. pls read & review, i wld like to know what you think and pls give me idea 4 chap 5
1. chap 1: the discovery and the chicken

Chap 1 the discovery and the chicken

Harry woke with a start, partly because a bucket of chicken had been poured over his head but mostly because he had an itchy toe.

"What was that for" he yelled at the black dormitory

"Just felt like it" came the reply from over near the window. The voice was very familiar and feminine. Harry reached out and grabbed a hand full of pyjamas.

"Hermione?" he asked

"No you pilock " replied the voice

"Oh Ron sorry mate, you feel so much like Hermione"

"A hum" said Ron

"Sorry mate" relied Harry removing both his hands from Ron's upper chest area,

Ron then sat down on Harry's bed

"So why did you throw chicken at me"

"Oh it's not just any chicken, it's the deluxe boneless box from K.F.C"

"Uumm yum" said Harry picking up a chicken strip,

"Hay how do you know what Hermione feels like" said Ron suddenly realised what Harry had said, "Only I'm supposed to know that"

"Um…Well… I um … I don't know what she feels like, what gave you the impression I did?"

"You told me I felt like her"

"Well I seam to have gotten myself in to a bit of a sticky situation don't I"

"Yes" Ron looked down at his chest "Harry get your hands off me"

"Oh sorry mate" replied Harry, removing his hands from Ron for the second time in ten minutes.

The next morning the two chicken filled boys arrived in the common room, They stood by the stairs and cast an eye around for the big brown bush that was Hermione's hair, But it was no where to be seen.

Harry spotted Ginny over in a corner talking to a girl he had never seen before, The girl was around 15/16, she was of average height and had the longest, straightest hair Harry had ever seen for it was down to her knees and platinum blonde.

As the two boys approached the red head and the new comer, a bossy yet sweet voice drifted over to them from where the two girls stood, causing Harry to look around the room confused. The voice had defiantly belonged to Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hay Gin" said Ron as they reached the girls

"Morning" came the reply

Harry walked up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her

"Morning sweetie" he said looking down at the top of her head

"Hay" she replied looking up at him through her fringe.

All the while the new girl had been standing looking from Ron to Harry, the small grin that was on her face was now gone as she tried to stare out Ron,

"So Ronald, where is my morning hug" she demanded

Ron just stared at her curiously, he knew that voice from somewhere, and her eyes were very familiar.

His jaw slowly dropped as realisation hit like a wet fish round the face, sudden, shocking, and wet

"He…. Her…. Hermione" he asked still gawping at her.

"Yes Ron, who else"

"You… um… you look… um different"

"Yes do you like it?"

"Well actually honey, I um don't think it suits you" he replied honestly

"Oh do you think it should be shorter?" she said indicating to her hair

"I think you looked better with it brown and shorter and curly, you were perfect how you were"

"Really, Oh Ron, that's the nicest think you have ever said to me" she threw her self at him and embraced him in a tight hug, when she stepped away her hair was how it had been before her drastic change. Brown, elbow length, and curly

"How… How…. How… did you do that?" Ron stammered as he stared at his girl friend

"I found out last night that I'm a metamorphmagus, its great, I can change any aspect of my appearance that I want and I can make my hair less bushy as you saw"

"Wow that's wicked, cool" now that he looked her hair did seam less bushy and out of control, in fact it was hanging in perfectly defined sleek curly down to her elbows. He stared at her a moment longer before tearing his eyes away to talk to Ginny, but Ginny seamed incapable of speech at the moment, for she was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically at Ron's reaction to Hermione.

Ron gave up trying to talk to Ginny and turned back to his girlfriend, getting a huge shock as he did, for Hermione had made herself grow about a foot and a half in height so she was now his height and had short spiky lime green hair.

Ron fell over in shock, just causing Ginny to laugh even more, and also causing Harry and Hermione to laugh too, Hermione bent double laughing, changing her appearance as she did. When Ron looked up again it was as though he was looking in a mirror, as Hermione had captured every aspect of his appearance in her own right down the spacing of his freckles.

This was too much for Ron; he sat on the floor rocking backward and forward sucking his thumb, causing Ginny to break down in hysterics once again.


	2. chap 2: the plan

chap 2 the plan

Half an hour later, after Ron had calmed down and Hermione was back to her self (but with blonde high lights) they all headed down to breakfast, Ron kept casting an eye over to Hermione every few minutes just to make sure she still looked the same.

After eating a hearty breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione bid farewell to Ginny and made for the dungeons for a triple dose of torture, aka, treble potions with Snape and the Slytherins.  
As they entered the room they saw Malfoy chained to the wall and Snape poking him with a long pointy stick, only joking, the trio took there seats and did what they were told perfectly, and Snape was nice to Harry and gave him a lolly pop, again I'm joking.

As they entered the class room, Malfoy pushed passed and in a whisper so only the trio could hear he said  
"Is the ickle mud blood trying to make her self look pwitty for her ickle boy fwend, give it up granger your never be pretty"  
Hermione being prone to Malfoy's insult thought nothing of this and just waved it away, but what Malfoy had said had given Ron an idea, one he unveiled to Harry and Hermione over the course of the next lesson.

"Change into some one else, a transfer student or something, seduce Malfoy and get him to tell you all his deepest and darkest secrets" explained Ron to Hermione for the fourth time at break.  
"Ok, so, change, seduce, get him to tell deep dark secrets, ok I think I got it this time"

And with a wiggle of her eyebrows she was a different person.  
She was taller, had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair which fell in untidy waves, her eyes were blue with a hint of green around the edges of the pupil, and from the look on Harry's face she knew she looked good.

"Wow" escaped his lips as she gave a twirl for her two friends.  
"You have to use that one, its just the type Malfoy would go for" said Ron as he started to circle Hermione  
"Oh the brilliance of my eyebrows" she replied and walked away leaving the two boys looking at each other the most confused expression on both of their faces.

After break Harry, Ron and the disguised Hermione traipsed back down to the morbidly dingy dungeon (nice alliteration) when they reached the corridor to the dungeon, Hermione, hung back in order to fool Malfoy.

She then walked briskly down the corridor, her strawberry blonde head held high, and every head in the vicinity turned in her direction. She reached her two friends and barged past with out a word. This caused Malfoy pleasure to see, a new person hate the two with out ever talking to them.

She stood by the dungeon door looking around with the look of utmost disgust on her face (brilliant Slytherin impression thought Harry)  
"its working already, look at Malfoy" whispered Ron

Malfoy was standing across from where Hermione stood, his mouth open, his eyes popping and his tongue hanging out.  
"Awooga, awooga" he said turning to Crab and Goyle who also had their tongues hanging out and their eyes bulging. (Neither as much as Malfoy though)  
"Come in class" came Snapes drawling voice from inside the poorly lit dungeon  
"Y'all right sexy" said Malfoy, slapping Hermione on the backside as she passed, she gave him a flirtatious grin as he did so. She could see a small bulge in the front of his trousers and knew what she was doing to the poor boy, for she had done the same to Ron many a time before.

"Come sit with us" he said as he took her hand in his and led her over to where they usually sat. She was forced to sit between Malfoy and Crab, trying her best to look natural and fit in between two of her worst enemies, which was made increasingly difficult by Malfoy running his hand up her leg and squeezing her bum when her thought Snape was not looking.

"Oh god what am I going to do? how could I have gotten myself in to this?, I mean its Malfoy" she thought to herself giving Malfoy a sheepish grin as he ran his hand up her leg once again, this time going higher than he had previously, causing her to let out a small gasp.  
She gave him another grin

"Ah god what am I going to do? OH GOD" she thought and yelled in side her head as he once again reached a part of her leg he had never before touched


	3. chap 3 the plan in motion

Chap 3

"What she doing, she's just sitting there, why isn't she doing any thing?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Just then Ron's mouth fell open at what Hermione had just done. She had suddenly thrown herself on Malfoy and proceeded to snog his face off, something that he seemed to quite enjoy.

Ron's face dropped a mile as Harry's took the Hannah look.

Mean while Hermione had sat on Malfoy.

"Wow he's a better kisser than Ron!" Hermione's thoughts were (about the same as Harry's) too dirty and x-rated to write here.

As the class filed out of the dungeon Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off down the corridor so as to be out of ears and eye shot, Harry waddling along behind.

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelled Ron

"Well, Ronald, I was doing what you told me to, I was seducing Malfoy. I aroused him, by shoving my tongue down his throat and he in turn shoved his down mine, I then sat on him and discovered that I had indeed accomplished my task"

All the time Harry had been standing in the corner, growing redder and redder at every word Hermione spoke

"Scuse me I gotta go to the bath room" he said in a rushed whisper and sped away to the bathroom, thoughts of what had happened in the class room still fresh in his mind. (Oh yes that Malfoy was a hot piece of man candy)

Meanwhile

"Yeah well you weren't supposed to do any thing with him, just …just seduce him, tease him, but not do any thing"

"Oh well, what's done is done"

"So that doesn't make…., ok I forgive you"

She had just waggled her eyebrows and turned back in to herself causing Ron's anger to melt as he looked at the girl in front of him.

A while latter Ron and Hermione emerged from around the corner, very red faced and both with very big smiles etched across their features.

Over the coming months Hermione spent more and more time with Malfoy, and every moment spent with him made her fell wonderful, she had never felt this way before not even with Ron.

"This isn't love, is it?" she thought "no its not, I don't love him, do I? No, no he is simply just very good in the broom closet"

He made her feel so alive, so happy, like a new woman, the girl he thought she was.

She needed him to know who she really was and her desire to tell him had come to a peak, she could stand lying to him no longer and just wanted him to know the whole horrible truth, so after potion on Friday morning she dragged him off to the broom closet to reveal her secrets to him like he had to her.

"Draco before we do any thing, I need you to know the truth"

"You what?"

"The truth Draco, the truth about me, about who I am"

"I know who you are, you're my little rabbit, Helen I know you!"

"No Malfoy I've been lying to you"

"What?"

"Yes I'm Hermione Granger"

"No your not, I know Hermione and you are defiantly not her, I would not love you if you were Hermione!"

He looked her up and down

"Nope not even the slightest similarity"

"Draco, I'm a metamorphmagus"

"No your not" he yelled as he threw himself at her and started sucking her face off.

Hermione was hurt by what Malfoy had said about not loving her is she was Hermione and decided to get revenge, (By transforming in to Harry). And also this way he would know she was telling the truth about being a metamorphmagus.

Just then the door of the broom closet opened and Ginny entered the cupboard.

"Hi Harry. ARGH" thump she hit the floor.

The next second the doorway was blocked again, this time by Ron.

"Hay what's up with Gin?" he said not seeing the two kissing until he looked up

"ARGH, BLOODY HELL" thump he landed on top of Ginny.

The were interrupted (well not really because they never broke the kiss) for the third time as Harry walked into the cupboard.

"ARGH, NO, WHAT AM I DOING?" he yelled covering his eyes and screaming until reality hit

"Oh, wait" thump he landed on top of the pile.

Hearing all the commotion Malfoy separated himself from his snogging partner and stared at her square in the face, only it wasn't a her it was a he, and not just any he, Harry Potter.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Malfoy, running round in circles, thump; he tripped over the pile of uncurious people and knocked himself out.

About an hour later, the four idiots started to wake up and found a bored looking Hermione sitting there cross legged on the floor, her head in her hands and her fingers absent mindedly tapping her cheeks

"Took you long enough"

They all just stared at her, Ron and Ginny slowly turned to look at Malfoy and Harry, who just continued to stare at Hermione.

"Ha…Harry" said Ginny nervously

"You kissed" she gulped "a..a guy, and not just any guy, you kissed" she gulped again "Malfoy"

"NO… No I didn't, it wasn't me, it was like my evil twin or summing, oh,Oh god it could still be here, among us, watching our every move, watching waiting to pounce"

"Harry, shut up" said Hermione in an off hand voice "I'm the one who kissed Draco, and you all walked in on us while I was getting my own back on him for being mean to me earlier"

"what no you didn't, Helen kissed me, where is she, where did she go, what are you doing here?" Malfoy said, Pointing at Hermione

"I've been here the whole time, I'm….."

"What? you've been stalking me, Oh God that means, oh Noooo, you've seen me and Helen together, you perve. Oh god oh god oh god, no this cant be happening, I'm in charge, no one else, me its my life you cant control it"

He yelled once again pointing at Hermione.

Getting fed up of his ranting, she got up grabbed him and pulled him in to a kiss, whilst kissing him she changed in to Helen.

Draco pulled away after a couple of seconds and just stared at her

"Oh Helen there you are, I wondered where you'd gone"

"for goodness sake, I'm Hermione" and she changed before his very eyes

"NO YOUR NOT, YOUR NOT, YOUR NOT, YOUR NOT" screamed Malfoy as he ran from the room "I love you no more" he added as an after thought.


	4. Chap 4: random revelations

Chap 4 random revelations

In truth Malfoy was deeply in love with Hermione, and what was worse, Ron knew it, and as a result was dedicating most of his time to making Malfoy jealous

At breakfast about a week later, Ron was once again on his quest of making Malfoy as Jealous as he could. He started to rub Hermione's back in slow seductive circles, He turned his head to the left to look at Harry and found Hermione's questioning look instead. He stopped his circling and slowly turned his head to the right and found himself face to face with Harry's soppy look. Ron leapt in to Hermione's lap with a shriek, next moment he found himself on the floor where Hermione had pushed him with ease off of her lap.

At dinner Ron abandoned is jealousy technique and decided to instead scare the crap out of Malfoy as much as he could.

He sat his plate empty, knife and fork in his hands, grinning manically over at Malfoy, licking his lips every now and then, his smile widening as he thought of the mental trauma he must be causing the blonde ferret

That night Ron sat on his bed reading a book (yes this is very out of character I know but it fits). He looked aver at Harry for answers as to why he did not understand his book and found Harry gazing at him, a dreamy look on his face

"Um Harry, oi Harry" Ron said snapping his fingers in Harry's face "what you staring at?"

"You, you sexy little ginger" replied Harry still oogling Ron "you know you like it " he said, he licked his index finger "tsss" he said as he placed it on his oh so sexy knee cap

At this Ron ran screaming from the dormitory.

He ran through the common room screaming at random people as he went, he ran out through the portrait hole and bumped in to Hermione and Draco, at what can only be described as canoodling.

Hermione detached her self from Draco and turned slowly to look at Ron

"Ron do you mind we're in the middle of something do you mind coming back latter, Oh and Draco is in love with me, aren't you Draco!"

Ron was making whimpering sounds as he slowly advanced on Malfoy who was slowly turning green at the prospects of having the crap beaten out of him (or maybe he thought he was going to be eaten)

" no I don't love her, I'm only using her for sex" shouted Malfoy at the top of his lungs just as Harry came out…….. of the portrait hole ( what did you think I meant you dirty minded people)

Ron ran flat out back in to the common room again screaming at random people as he went.

He flew up the stairs and bashed open the door to the dormitory.

Ginny sat in the middle of the room, 20 pencils in her hair

" Hay Ron, what you doing in the girls dormitory?" she asked with out an ounce of embracement.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, he tried again but still could not think of any thing to say, he turned around and walked back out of the room closing the door behind him, muttering " I'm dreaming I must be dreaming" to himself over and over.

Ginny just sat staring at the door, 30 seconds latter Ron opened it again

"your still here, damn he rubbed his eyes and blinked several times but Ginny was always there when he looked back

"so Ron what are you doing in the girls dormitories?"

"Ginny this is my dormitory, what are you doing here?"

at this Ginny started singing to herself "ba dom ba dom badom badom badom badom"

Ron walked past Ginny and grabbed Harry's wax strips and left the dorm, highly suspicious that Luna Lovegood had possessed Ginny.

Ron ran back down the stairs in to the common room a plan now fully formed in his mind

"mwahahah, mwahahaa"

that night Hermione crashed out on the couch in the common room. Ron slowly and silently crept down the stair case his shadow looming over her small frame wax strips in hand.

"mwahahaha" he whispered to himself.


End file.
